


Inhale, Exhale

by rchimedes



Series: Alive and Unwavering [4]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: Iskandar is late getting home, which leaves Waver alone... with his husband's mantle to distract him.





	Inhale, Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time until i wrote self indulgent smut lets be real here guys

“... He’s late.” Waver thinks aloud as he stares up at the ceiling of his and Iskandar’s bedroom, sprawled out across it haphazardly, perhaps having tossed and turned here and there out of boredom as his midriff was exposed to the cold air conditioning. A hand is thrown over his forehead, while his glasses are lopsided on his face.

It’s not often that Iskandar has plans without him, but it’s not as is Waver expects for his husband’s life to revolve around his own. He knows that the man is a king, that he attracts people naturally, so easily makes friends and loves to participate in new things. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he's not home but it's the first time in a long time that Waver hasn't been welcomed home with that brilliant smile and booming voice.

It makes him realize how important Iskandar is, how much meaning he has in Waver’s life, and... How lonely he would truly feel without him. He knows it was sheer luck they even won the grail, but even so, he's grateful for his younger self’s foolish selfishness. Had he not done that -

God, who the hell knew where he'd be.

The mages exhales, trying to push the thoughts away. An arm spread out on the bed drags against the bed sheets, soon pausing when he ends up pulling a familiar warm, heavy material closer. Green eyes blink, head lolling to one side and noticing he had grabbed Iskandar’s mantle. It was left out like this so carelessly... Geez, go figure.

His attention can’t help but linger, bringing the article of clothing closer to press against his chest, inhaling its scent - Iskandar’s scent. It always smells heavily of saffron, cigar smoke, and something akin to firewood or charcoal. It's a smell only Iskandar carries, a smell that is what is left in his wake, his ghost even.

His ghost isn't enough, his mantle isn't  enough, Waver wants to see him...

“... Fuck.” the mage sighs to himself, too aware of how his pants are starting to feel tight. Thinking about Iskandar like this must've excited him too much...

He contemplates getting up, taking a cold shower and doing some paperwork, but at the same time... His body doesn't want to budge. He doesn't want to let go of the mantle, lose that addicting scent, only wanting to be drowned deeper into it to satisfy his bout of loneliness - Oh fuck it. No one is home but him, after all.

Clumsily, Waver unbuttons his pants, unzips them, kicking them off sluggishly. The boxer briefs are easier to get off, just hooking two fingers past the elastic and pulling down. His body feels hot head to toe and it's always been overly sensitive. Of course, his king has always made use of it in the past. He does it all too well.

Exhaling to ignore his embarrassment, Waver brings the mantle closer, inhaling Iskandar’s scent with closed eyes. He lets his free hand wrap around his twitching cock, stroking it slowly in perhaps some attempt to replicate the actions of his lover. Iskandar is slow and methodical at first, conquering every inch of Waver until the man is a shaking mess underneath him and begging or ordering for more.

It's been a while since he's touched himself, now that Waver thinks about it. It's always been Iskandar, he's always had Iskandar around to appeal to his desires - because of course, Iskandar is greek, and has a very prominent sex drive of his own.

A soft moan slips from the mage’s lips, muffled into the collar of the mantle he keeps close, intoxicating himself with the scent of his lover, letting himself drown in it as he gets carried away with pleasuring himself. “Ah- hah... Alexander...” Pre-cum drips from his aching erection, slicking up the strokes of Waver's hand. He spreads his legs wider, throwing his head back with a groan. Iskandar’s scent is heavy in his throat, choking him even, and sets every inch of him on fire just imagining the king touching him, caressing him, fucking him into the mattress until he forgets how to speak.

He can feel himself so close that he arches his back - but a sudden warm, all too familiar hand against his thigh makes him freeze and sit up immediately, snatching hand away from his arousal in embarrassment. He comes face to face with a pair of undeniable red eyes, half-lidded like a panther having cornered its prey. It sends a shock-wave down Waver’s back, and certainly doesn't help his situation any down south.

“A... Alexander, when-” Waver tries to speak, tries to think of an excuse, but it's pointless.

“Just a minute ago.” Iskandar answers cooly, trailing his hand further up Waver’s thigh. “You're always loud in bed. I didn't expect to see such a show upon my return - you surprised me.”

The mage feels a deep, hot blush settle onto his face as he attempts to look at anything and everything but his husband's face. “You - you were gone and I... hm...”

“Do you enjoy my scent that much?” There's a laugh in Iskandar’s voice. To his surprise, Waver nods slowly, the blush on his face growing. He smiles fondly, thumbs running pensive circles into Waver’s inner thighs. “Then keep going. It'd be too much of a shame to ruin it when you're so close.”

The mention of it makes Waver realize that yes, he's so unbearably close his cock is aching for release. He wants to follow the order of his king if only to feed into his desire for praise, but his selfishness speaks instead : “I want... you to touch me.”

Iskandar smiles as if he already anticipated that much. “As expected of my vassal, to want to hold and smell the real man behind the mantle.”

Now he’s just doing this on purpose. Waver wraps his arms around Iskandar’s neck, pulling him down so their foreheads can meet. “Stop talking and do it.” he mutters stubbornly, waiting a good few moments before adding softly, “I need your touch.”

And oh, Iskandar gives it. With a smile and pressing kisses against Waver’s neck, a strong and calloused hand strokes his erection evenly and fluidly, making the younger man to whimper in need as he buried his face in his lover’s shoulder. His heated touch, the heavenly smell of saffron - it's all so much that Waver swears his fingers shake as they twist into Iskandar’s shirt. (They probably are, he's just too proud to admit it.)

“Ale- Alexander, ah...” There goes his voice again. Waver can't control it, his moans and whimpers don't stop coming. His legs move to wrap around Iskandar’s waist, bucking his hips in desperate need for more friction. It earns him a grunt of pleasure from Iskandar, which he certainly takes pride in.

“Alexander-”

So close, so close - his heartbeat feels so loud as if it's right in his ears. Waver’s entire body feels as if it's in flames as he clings to his husband's frame, inhaling his scent with a shaky sigh that borders on _erotic_.

“Yes, yes, fuck please - ah AH -”

Any other words he could have possibly said are a garbled mess as Waver comes, face pressed flush against Iskandar as he gives a loud, muffled moan against his body while his body quivers and shakes from the orgasm. Iskandar’s voice is a low rumble, one Waver recognizes right away as “I'm seconds away from taking you right here until you can't move any more”.

“You're perfect, Waver,” Iskandar coos in Waver’s ear, milking his cock through his orgasm. “Look at you, look at how much you came from my scent alone.”

Dazed green eyes blink slowly, the mage taking slow and heavy pants. He doesn't look down to prove or disprove Iskandar’s statement, instead leaning up to give his king a chase kiss. More than the hand touching him, what's pressed against him is more than enough to get him excited all over again.

“All for you, my king.”

Iskandar hums, satisfied with the word choice. “All of you. Every inch of you?”

“Yes,” Waver breathes. “Let your vassal tend to your needs. You need to be taken care of too...” He chuckles, a bit bashful. “My voice... excited you too much, so I'll take responsibility.”

So much for getting off himself - but he's fine with that completely. Tonight turned out better than he expected it to by a long shot.


End file.
